


Dreaming of Ice and Snow

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Nightmares, Spooktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: After a horrible nightmare poisons her sleep, Caitlin awakes in sweats. Unable to focus, she longs for the only thing that can calm her. Him.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dreaming of Ice and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first SnowVibe work and also my first Spooktober work, so every piece of commentary is welcome, just done be rude. Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought of this and drop some kudos. 
> 
> If you feel the urge to talk to me outside of the comment section and you have Discord, I've got a Discord server just for that. The link is:  
> https://discord.gg/RRxXj8U
> 
> Have fun reading and I really hope you enjoy it!

It was late and Caitlin was tired. After a long day of research at Star Labs to catch yet another rogue metahuman, she’s gone home after declining Barry’s offer to take her and Cisco out for drinks. After a nice and hot shower, she’d gotten in her comfy pajamas and crawled in her soft bed. Doubting whether to read or not, a few minutes passed. She eventually decided to click the light out and go to sleep, so she pulled softly at the string and watched the room get dark. As soon as her head touched the warm pillow, Caitlin’s eyes shut and she fell into a deep sleep. Some time after, something appeared. She was dreaming. 

_**In the dream** _

In her dream, Caitlin was standing in front of a mirror. It was a big mirror, big enough so she could see her whole body without any problems. When she looked at her own imagine, she saw only half of it was hers. Only half of her hair was brown and only half of her lips was wearing red lipstick. The other half had piercing white hair and blue lipstick on. She was looking at both herself and her alter ego, Killer Frost, or Frost as she preferred to be called nowadays. The woman sighed and smiled. _“Hi, Frost. Why did you want to talk?”_ Caitlin’s other half started forming an icicle in her hand and held it up without saying a word. Suddenly, the blue and white on her face started spreading to her side of the body she and Frost shared. _“Frost? What’s going on? What are you doing?”_ Cait started to panic and looked around, only seeing one door. She ran to it, hoping to get out and fix it but when she tried opening it, all she saw was a brick wall. _“No, no, no, no, no, no…”_

Now having taken over Caitlin’s body entirely, Frost put her hand on the wall and broke it after freezing the bricks. She walked through and wasn’t in the hall of her apartment anymore but at Star Labs. In front of her were Barry, Cisco, HR and Joe. The ice-powered meta walked over to her speedster friend and smiled sinisterly. _“Hi there, speedster.”_

Barry watched Killer Frost walk over to him and saw her smile. A little worried, he looked at his friends before turning back to the woman. _“Hi there, Frost. How… can I help you?”_

 _“How about you die?”_ She shot her arm forward, shoving the sharp icicle in Barry’s chest. She watched him drop to his knees and kicked him on the ground before walking over to Joe.

Inside Frost’s mind, Caitlin was watching everything her alter ego was doing with horror. _“No…”_ She covered her eyes and felt tears fill her eyes. 

Frost was standing in front of Joe now, who had pulled his gun to keep her at a distance. She kept getting closer and pushed his shaking arm out of her way. _“Oh, Joe. Do you really think you can stop me after I killed your precious speedster son? Pathetic.”_ She formed another icicle in her hand and traced Joe’s jawline with it. She shrugged and held the tip of the icicle right at the detective’s throat. _“To think any one of you thinks about stopping me is pathetic.”_

Joe held his head up high to avoid feeling the ice against his throat but couldn’t help but look down at the fallen hero he called a son with tears in his eyes. _“Caitlin, I know you’re still in there, just please stop this. You already took Barry from us, from the world. Isn’t that enough?”_

Killer Frost looked Joe in his eyes and smiled. _“No. It’ll never be enough.”_ With those words, she pushed the ice she formed in her hand into the man’s throat. For a second, a slight flickering in her eyes showed, turning brown again for just a bit. The cold blooded killer pulled her weapon out of Joe and threw it onto the ground. After watching the man she just killed fall down, she looked at the only two people left in the room. Both HR and Cisco were stunned, unable to move an inch while looking at the dead bodies of their friends. Frosty walked over to the Harrison Wells of Earth-19 and looked him in the eyes. _“I wonder… Is it possible to freeze something that isn’t there?”_

 _“Wha… What?”_ HR looked at the blonde in front of him and started shaking out of fear. _“Why are you doing this, Caitlin?”_ He took a few steps back when he saw her approach him and bumped into a desk. _“Please.”_

She chuckled and walked closer. _“You really are stupid.”_ She brought her hand up to HRs forehead and placed her thumb on it. _“I don’t even know why I would need to kill you, if not for fun. It’s not like you’re able to tell anyone without a brain in your skull…”_ Frost smiled and started freezing HRs forehead with a lot of screaming from the latter. Once his entire face was one big cube of ice, Caitlin’s alter ego walked away from the Wells and heard a thud behind her. She smiled softly and looked up at the only other person still alive in that room. “Hi, Cisco.”

Cisco looked at his friend with tears in his eyes. _“Why are you doing this, Caitlin? I thought you had everything under control.”_ He stood still exactly where he had been when she had killed his best friend, only now being surrounded by the bodies of three of his best friends instead of one. He looked her into her eyes and thought he saw another flickering in her eyes, but told himself it was impossible.

Inside Killer Frost’s mind, Caitlin was practically forced to watch every little detail and every second of her alter ego’s killing spree. She had watched her kill Barry, Joe and HR, spending every second trying to break out to stop her friends from getting killed. When Frost got to Cisco, the brunette tried even harder to break free. Not only was the man the only person left alive, at least for now, but she also felt something more for Cisco than she did for Barry or Joe or HR. She focused really hard and broke through Killer Frost’s defenses. _“Cisco. Run. I don’t know how long I can keep her out. Run. Please.”_ She felt her alter ego gain more and more power within seconds and before she knew it, she was back on the inside. Back to watch her only friend left get killed. 

The ice queen broke free again and smirked. _“Really thought that would work, Caity?”_ She shook her head and looked in front of her, only to see Cisco had run away. _“A challenge. I like challenges.”_ She walked out of the cortex and suddenly stood in Barry’s loft, where Cisco and Iris were. 

Iris was sat in tears at the table with Cisco next to her. She looked up when Killer Frost walked in and stood up. _“You. We trusted you. We cared for you. We loved you. And then you kill everyone who’s ever been good to you? Everyone you love?”_

 _“Not… everyone.”_ The blonde walked closer and pointed at Cisco. _“Can’t say the same about you though.”_ She chuckled and stood at the other side of the table. _“Just hand him over to me and I’ll let you go, Iris.”_ She held out her hand.

 _“You know I won’t let you take him, Caitlin.”_ She felt under the table and frowned.

Frost smiled and held up a small, weird-looking handgun. _“Looking for this? Yeah, I remember what you used on my Earth-2 counterpart. But I’m not that stupid.”_ She threw it out of the window and formed an ice ball in her stretched out hand. _“Both of you or him only. Your choice. I don’t care about what happens to you.”_

Iris stood in front of Cisco and looked into Killer Frost’s ice cold eyes. _“You already took the man I love away from me, might as well let me join him. Just let Cisco go. Please.”_

The meta started laughing and suddenly looked Iris dead in the eyes. _“No.”_ She threw the ball of ice at Iris hard enough to fling her out of the window. A couple of seconds later, a loud thud and a car alarm was heard throughout the entire street. Frosty walked over to Cisco, who was looking out the window with tears in his eyes. _“Oh, Cisco. My dear, dear Cisco. You know you can’t stop me.”_

 _“Why, Caitlin?”_ He looked at her with red eyes from crying and still tears in his eyes. _“Why kill all of us? All of your friends. Your family.”_

 _“Don’t you get it, Cisco? I don’t want to kill you. I just want to give you a… kiss.”_ The blonde smiled almost kindly and took hold of Cisco’s chin with her index finger and her thumb. _“That’s all I want.”_ She got closer and pressed her lips against Cisco’s. Closing her eyes, she felt the cold spread over Cisco’s face, slowly turning his face as blue as can be. When she pulled out of the kiss and gave her friend a soft push, his body fell onto the floor and broke into a million pieces. 

_**In the real world** _

Caitlin jumped up in her bed. Sweaty wasn’t enough to describe her at that moment. She sat up against her wall and breathed heavily. Thank God it had just been a dream. She tried to calm down but the images of Barry, Joe, HR, Iris and Cisco dead kept flashing in front of her eyes. More often than not, Cisco’s fall to the floor played inside her head and the tears jumped into her eyes every single time. Without even thinking, she took her phone and clicked on Cisco’s name. 

Cisco woke up at the sound of his phone ringing with the theme song of Indiana Jones playing. He took the phone to check who was calling and picked up when he saw Caitlin’s name and picture pop up on his screen. _“Cait? Is everything ok? It’s three in the morning.”_

Caitlin smiled and calmed down a bit when her best friend picked up and she heard his voice. _“Hi Cisco. I’m… not sure. But I’m better now.”_

 _“What’s wrong?”_ Cisco sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. _“What happened?”_ He grabbed his glass of water and took a sip.

The brunette got out of bed and walked to her couch, where she curled up into a ball and saw the time. It was just past three am and Cisco picked up the phone. She smiled a bit. _“I had a nightmare. A really bad one. And I just needed to hear your voice. Sorry for calling at this time.”_

Cisco got a soft blush on his cheeks which no one could see, even if they had been in the same room. _“Do you want to talk about it? I can come by if you want.”_ He threw his legs over the edge of his bed and felt his feet land on the soft, warm carpet.

 _“You’d do that?”_ Caitlin smiled and thought about it with her thumb softly placed between her teeth. _“I’d like that, Cisco. I could really use a hug.”_

 _“Alright. I’m on my way, just give me a second to get ready.”_ The mechanical engineer got up with his phone still in his hand and said bye to the brunette on the other side of the call. He hung up and jumped into his clothes. As soon as his shoes were on his feet and he grabbed his jacket, Cisco rushed outside and got to Caitlin’s apartment as fast as he could go. Once at her door, he knocked on her door. _“Caitlin? It’s me, Cisco.”_

Caitlin stood up from the couch and opened the door with a smile. _“Hi, Cisco. Thanks for coming.”_ She got out of his way and closed the door when he walked in. _“Looking back at everything, I’m probably acting really childish but it all felt so real…”_

 _“It’s ok.”_ Cisco walked in and sat down on the couch. _“I can listen to what happened if you want me to.”_ He smiled and patted the spot next to him.

The brunette walked back to the couch and sat down next to Cisco, leaning in a bit to get closer to him. _“Thanks.”_

 _“Anytime.”_ The man smiled and put his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him. _“So what happened?”_

Caitlin sighed. _“Well, I got home, took a shower and went to bed because I was really tired. And then I had a nightmare. I saw myself in the mirror. Well, half of me was me. And half was Frost. I thought she just wanted to talk but then my entire face turned into hers. I tried to run, but the door was actually a brick wall.”_ She pulled Cisco’s arms closer to her body and laid her legs on the couch as well.

 _“I can see why that could be frightening. Especially if you didn’t know it was a dream. Was that it or is there more?”_ He looked down into her eyes and smiled softly. _“I got all the time in the world either way.”_

 _“Thanks.”_ Cait looked back into his eyes and then laid her head back onto Cisco’s chest. _“Well, Frost froze the wall and broke it, only to immediately end up at Star Labs. I know I probably should’ve realized it was all a dream but I kind of thought it was Frost making me forget. At Star Labs, there were you, Barry, HR and Joe. And that’s where everything went bad.”_

 _“What do you mean by bad?”_ Cisco held her close and softly rubbed Caitlin’s shoulder with his thumb. _“Sorry. Continue.”_

 _“Well, she, Killer Frost, walked over to Barry and when he asked what he could do for her…”_ The tears jumped back into Cait’s eyes when she thought about what happened. _“She told him to die and stabbed him in the chest with an icicle.”_ She buried her face in Cisco’s chest.

 _“Hey… It’s ok. Barry’s fine. He’s ok.”_ Cisco rested his chin on the brunette’s head and smiled. _“He’s fine.”_

Caitlin sniffed and got her face away from her friend. _“Thanks. Um… Killer Frost walked to Joe and… She stabbed him in the throat with another icicle. And then she went after HR. She froze his face with her thumb, Cisco._ ” She looked into Cisco’s eyes with tears in her own. _“It felt so real.”_

 _“HR? That’s… months, years ago. Why would HR be in your nightmare?”_ Cisco frowned slightly but loosened his frown when he saw the tears in Cait’s eyes. _“I’m sorry you had to watch that.”_

The woman in Cisco’s arms nodded slightly and lifted her shoulders. _“Cisco, she went after you next. But you ran and got to Iris’ place. And she tried to protect you so um, she got hit by a ball of ice in her chest and was flung out of one of the windows. And then Frost came after you. You tried to get away but she told you she just wanted a kiss and froze you. You broke into a thousand pieces, Cisco. It was horrible.”_ Cait took a tissue and wiped her tears. _“That’s when I woke up.”_

 _“Wow. That’s… something else. I’ve never exactly died because of a kiss. Guess there’s a first time for everything, even if it was in a nightmare of someone else.”_ He chuckled lightly and looked deep into his friend’s eyes. _“I’m fine, Caitlin. I’m here and I’m fine. Could it be you’ve just been a little stressed out lately and you’re scared Frost’s going to turn evil again?”_

 _“Probably. This week has been stressful and I think I’m more scared of hurting you and the rest of the team more than I’m scared of Frost going back to Killer Frost.”_ She smiled softly. _“Thank you for coming, Cisco. It really means a lot to me.”_

Cisco smiled back. _“I’m glad you called me. Now try to get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning?”_

 _“Wait.”_ Cait held onto his arm. _“Can you stay? Please?”_ She looked into his eyes.

Caitlin’s friend nodded. _“Of course I can. Do you want me to sit with you in your room?”_

 _“No, here’s fine.”_ She curled up and wrapped her arms around Cisco’s body. _“Thanks again.”_ She closed her eyes slowly and started to fall back asleep. _“I love you, Cisco.”_

Cisco looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled. _“I love you, too, Caitlin.”_ He kissed her forehead and watched her sleep for a few minutes before closing his eyes to get some rest while he was still holding Cait in his arms.


End file.
